16 Dias Para se Apaixonar
by Jo MH3
Summary: Kol faz uma aposta com Rebekah. Ela acha que ele pode se apaixonar em menos de dezesseis dias, ele acha isso bobo. Tudo dá errado.


16 DIAS PARA SE APAIXONAR

No 1º dia Kol gargalha de sua irmã mais nova. No 1º dia ele diz que se não se apaixonou em mil anos, por que algo mudaria agora? No primeiro dia, Kol chora de tanto rir.

No 2º dia ele percebe que o amor é uma fraqueza. No 2º dia Klaus concorda, desgostoso, com ele. No 2º dia Kol culpa Sage pela morte de Finn.  
Rebekah não quer olhá-lo nos olhos.

No 3º dia Klaus está entediado, Kol está bebendo e pensando que vai ganhar de Rebekah fácil, fácil. No 3º Caroline Forbes liga para Niklaus, para agradecer-lhe por ter salvado sua vida, _novamente._ Kol revira os olhos para o sorriso no rosto de Nik.

No 4º dia Kol sai para caçar. Ele a encontra na floresta, também caçando. No 4º dia Kol sente uma estaca perfurar sua barriga, quando ele a provoca. No quarto dia ele juro que vai matar essa vampira insolente. Rebekah volta a falar com ele. No 4º dia ele sai para beber em paz.

No 5º dia o Mikaelson acorda coberto de sangue. Ele não se lembra da noite anterior. No 5º dia Elena Gilbert o ama. No 5º dia Bonnie Bennet o ama e April também. No 5º Caroline ainda o odeia.

No 6º dia Klaus quer saber o que está acontecendo. No 6º dia Stefan, Damon e Nik unem forças para ""torná-lo detestável novamente". No 6º Caroline ameaça enfiar uma estaca nele novamente. Nesse dia, Elena avança, furiosa, contra sua melhor amiga.

No 7º dia Elena, April e Bonnie são confinadas no calabouço dos Salvatore. No 7º dia Klaus está preocupado com as queimaduras que Bonnie causou à Caroline. No 7º dia Kol acha que April seria um ótimo lanchinho. No 7º dia a vampira loura avança sobre ele, gritando algo sobre Kol ser um monstro. No sétimo dia April não morre.

No 8º dia Caroline é encarregada de mantê-lo longe de problemas. No 8° dia Kol e a loira são trancados na antiga casa de Bill Forbes, ela esconde a chave. No oitavo dia Klaus está tão furioso que quebra a mão do irmão mais novo, quando se despedem. Rebekah parece surpresa, atônita. No 8º dia Carolne avisa que ele só vai beber sangue de saquinho.

No 9º dia ele se vinga da estaca no estômago, ao invadir os sonhos dela e causar-lhe pesadelos. No 9º dia Kol descobre que Bill torturou a própria filha. Ele come em silêncio, enquanto Carolina finge que não acordou chorando. No nono dia Kol está cansado.

No 10º dia Stefan liga para dizer a ela que, talvez, tenham rastreado a bruxa por trás de todo esse caos. No 10º dia Klaus sai da cidade com Stefan, atrás da bruxa.  
No 10º dia Kol chama Caroline de "Maldita Petrova" e ela ri. Caroline não é uma duplicata, mas tem o mesmo efeito sobre os homens. No 10º dia Kol acha que Klaus é um babaca.

No 11º dia, de madrugada, Kol acorda com os gritos dela e corre. No 11º dia ele não consegue acalmá-la sem que tenha de invadir seus sonhos novamente. Ele a vê agonizando silenciosamente em seu quarto em Mistic Falls, Damon está devorando-a. Kol muda o sonho.  
No 11º dia ele finge que não dormiu ajoelhado ao lado da cama dela e Caroline finge que não sabe o que ele viu em seus sonhos. No décimo primeiro dia Caroline sussurra que Mikael mereceu a morte. Kol concorda em silêncio. Ele a deixa escolher o filme.  
No 11º dia ela escolhe Titanic e diz que Leonardo foi sua paixão de infância. Kol adormece antes do fim.

No 12º dia Kol acorda em sua cama. Ele teve o melhor sonho de sua vida, nunca sonhara muito, e sabe que isso foi por que Caroline manipulou sua mente.  
No 12º Caroline diz que vai deixá-lo sair para caçar. No 12º ele não foge e não mata para se alimentar. No 12º dia Klaus está histérico no telefone. No 12º dia a Forbes pergunta se ele morreu virgem.  
Ele acha uma pergunta boba, mas admite que sim. Ela diz que desejaria poder dizer o mesmo. Kol sente raiva de Damon. No 12º dia ela suplica por esquecer. Ele fica feliz em ajudar.

No 13º dia ele espera que Nik nunca descubra como desfazer o feitiço. No 13º dia Caroline ri de uma piada dele e deixa que ele escolha o filme. No 13º dia ele acha que ela é mais bonita agora, sem dor. No 13º dia ele está beijando-lhe antes que o filme acabe.  
No décimo terceiro dia, ela retribuiu.

No 14º dia Stefan diz que acharam a bruxa e quebraram o feitiço. No 14º dia Klaus está voltando para casa. No 14º dia Kol jura que nunca vai levantar daquela cama e Caroline ronrona e concorda.  
No 14º dia Kol se pergunta se ficaria bonito em um vestido.

No 15º dia ela pergunta se algo vai mudar. Ele diz que não, a loira sabe que é mentira. No 15º dia ele espera que não seja.  
No 15º dia Kol está apaixonado. Ela não quer estar apaixonada de novo. No décimo quinto dia, Kol a beija só por que pode.

No 16º dia Elena, Bonnie e April o odeiam. No 16º dia tudo está de volta ao normal. Exceto por Kol estar usando um vestido, Rebekah ter ganhado uma aposta, Klaus o odiar e Caroline o amar.

Do 17º dia em diante, Kol é feliz.


End file.
